NaruHina Hentai One-Shot Noche de película
by KaroHina UzuHyuga
Summary: Naruto y Hinata cumplen año y medio de su relación, y el chico decide invitarla a ver una película. Una repentina e intensa lluvia provoca un corte de luz a mitad de la película, y como consecuencia Hinata no puede regresar a su casa y Naruto le ofrece quedarse con él...


_**NaruHina Hentai One-shot  
"Noche de película"**_

_Eran las 8 en punto cuando el timbre sonó. El rubio se apresuró a abrir la puerta rápidamente y sus azules ojos brillaron cuando la vio: Parada frente a la puerta de su casa, estaba Hinata, vistiendo un suéter negro, no muy largo, y una falda a cuadrillé roja algo corta para lo que usualmente vestía Hinata. El rubio tragó saliva sonrojado, la besó a manera de saludo y la hizo pasar. Era noche de películas, a manera de celebración; puesto que ese día cumplían 1 año y medio de estar juntos._

_El rubio estaba nervioso, no sabía que debía sugerir primero y por unos segundos reinó el silencio. - "Naruto-kun, que te parece si preparamos algunas cosas para que comamos mientras vemos la película?" – Preguntó tiernamente la chica con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces el rubio volvió en sí y brindó una sonrisa de aprobación._

_Prepararon algunas cosas para comer, cerraron las ventanas y cortinas, a fin de que la sala de Naruto pareciese un verdadero cine, y aproximadamente a las 9 P.M. comenzó la película. Se sentaron en el sofá uno muy cerca del otro y se cubrieron con una manta. Ambos sostenían la mano del otro. A cada momento de suspenso que presenciaban en la película Hinata apretaba la mano del rubio con fuerza, pues sentía que esto le daba seguridad. _

_Como la película estaba tan interesante, y tenían puertas y ventanas cerradas, no se percataron de que afuera comenzaba a caer una de esas lluvias de verano poco frecuentes. Cuando estaban en el clímax de la película el televisor se apagó sin previo aviso y todo estuvo oscuro. Hinata se asustó. Pensó incluso que podría ser una de las bromas de Naruto. Sin embargo, al apagarse el televisor se percataron del ruido de la estruendosa lluvia sobre el techo y se asomaron a una de las ventanas.  
- Creo que la lluvia causó un apagón… ¡No hay luz en ningún sitio! – Exclamó preocupada la chica al ver que toda la villa estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de luna, que brillaba entre las nubes. – Tienes razón… ¿Qué Haremos? No Pienso dejar que vuelvas a casa sola y mucho menos a oscuras y con esta lluvia… – Dijo en tono determinante el rubio, aunque a la vez muy preocupado. Pensaron por un rato y determinaron que lo mejor sería que Hinata se quedase allí por esa noche. _

_Naruto: Disculpa, no sabría que llovería justo hoy! De haberlo sabido no te habría molestado…  
Hinata: Naruto-kun…Ah sido la mejor noche de mis vida *se acerca y lo abraza por el cuello*  
Naruto: *sonrojado* jeje…La mejor? *abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí*  
Hinata: *ruborizada* S-Sí…la mejor de mi vida hasta ahora… *desviando la mirada tiernamente*  
Naruto: ¿Sabes? La noche aún no termina, que crees que podamos hacer sin luz? *Acercándola más hacia sí en tono travieso*  
Hinata: *más sonrojada aún* eh? U-Uh… Crees que podría pedirte algo?  
Naruto: Claro amor, lo que sea *sonrisa*  
Hinata: Me regalas un beso? *Sonrisa nerviosa*  
Naruto: Aww, Ternurita Te Amo! *acerca su rostro para besarla*_

_Despacio y con ternura la besó en los labios. Extrañamente ese beso duró más de lo normal, Hinata se aferró aún más al cuello de Naruto y este la abrazó fuertemente. No sabían exactamente que era esa nueva sensación que sentían, pero evidentemente comenzaba a gustarles. Las manos de Naruto, que inicialmente estaban en la cintura de la chica, comenzaron a deslizarse hasta sus caderas. Se estremeció al tocar la suave piel de sus piernas y ella suspiró. Sintieron que comenzaba a darles calor, entonces el rubio desabrochó su chaqueta y Hinata se la quitó. Sus corazones latían acelerados, y de la nada, Naruto volvió a besar a Hinata más apasionadamente. Presionó el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, aquello le producía una deliciosa sensación, y poco a poco Hinata comenzó a sentir las erecciones que el rubio iba teniendo. Comenzaron a sudar. El chico alzó los brazos e instintivamente la chica le arrebató la polera de un solo movimiento. Él, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el suéter de ella. Nunca pensó hacer tal cosa. Siempre había notado que la peliazul tenía mucho más busto que cualquiera de sus compañeras, pero ahora lo tenía para su deleite, para él solo, y pudo comprobar, efectivamente, que Hinata estaba muy bien dotada. La Chica se ruborizó cuando él comenzó a desabrochar y quitar su brasier. Cuando lo quitó, el rubio miró a los ojos de Hinata, y la besó. Mientras la besaba, comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos suavemente, ella se estremeció y de la nada el rubio soltó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, y comenzó a descender peligrosamente. Llegó a sus pechos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamerlos, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer, que causó una leve excitación en Naruto. Mientras él lamía, la chica comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, bajándolo completamente, el rubio se dio cuenta y le ayudó a que esta se lo quitase. Comenzó entonces la chica a quitarle el bóxer, y cuando lo hizo el rubio se detuvo, dejo de lamer a la chica y se puso a la altura de su rostro. La besó apasionadamente cuando de pronto sintió la suave y tibia mano de la chica acariciando su "masculinidad". – "Ah~… H-Hinata…" - alcanzó a decir el rubio cuando se estremeció completo y entre cerró sus ojos. Hinata siguió acariciándolo lentamente, no quería apresurarse, entonces Naruto le quitó la falda a la chica y bajó su pantaleta. Hinata se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero lo olvidó cuando el rubio comenzó a acercar sus dedos peligrosamente hacia su intimidad.- "N-Naruto!?" – exclamó la chica, y el rubio interrumpió su frase con un beso. Comenzó a introducir lentamente sus dedos dentro de ella y la chica suspiró, a la vez que aceleraba las caricias que le daba al rubio. Naruto también suspiró, y es que Hinata lo estaba acariciando ya demasiado rápido, no perdió tiempo y aceleró su ritmo también. Ambos jadeaban, el rubio dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, y al escuchar un gemido de tono más alto proveniente de ella, lo invadió el deseo, frenó la mano de la chica y sacó sus dedos dentro de ella, la levantó en sus brazos, de manera que las piernas de la chica le rodearan la cintura, afirmó el cuerpo de ella contra la pared y ejerció presión. La besó y poco a poco entró en ella. Hinata sintió un leve dolor, que desapareció y la fue inundando de deseo. Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola contra la pared. Besó su cuello apasionadamente y su mano izquierda la rodeó por la espalda, sujetándola por la cintura, mientras que su mano derecha se mantuvo ocupada acariciando uno de sus pechos. Cada vez las embestidas adquirían una mayor velocidad y los gemidos de placer que emitía la chica iban incrementando. El rubio tenía un deseo animal, un deseo incontrolable que buscaba saciar con el cuerpo de Hinata. Comenzó a acelerar aún más, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al máximo, y por los gemidos de la chica deducía que ella también estaba por llegar, así que juntó todo de sí y embistió a Hinata más rápido y con mayor fuerza. Hasta que llegó el momento esperado; llegaron al clímax y ambos se estremecieron, sus cuerpos no podían más. El rubio no lo pudo evitar y se vino dentro de la chica. Hinata sintió como era llenada por la esencia de Naruto, como era llenada por esa tibia sensación. Ambos estaban sudando, el rubio se dejó caer al piso, y la chica sobre él, exhaustos, pero muy complacidos. Hinata apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, y él la acarició, no perdió la oportunidad y le susurró: - "Ahora sí… Yo puedo decir que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi Vida…" la chica levantó la vista y miró a sus azules ojos, y respondió: - "La mejor noche de tu vida…hasta ahora" y una sonrisa traviesa llenó su rostro. El rubio la abrazó y ambos se cubrieron con la manta que habían dejado sobre el sofá…_


End file.
